Resolutions
by Ducktape980
Summary: When Robin's past comes back to haunt him... More specifically, his family. First FanFic! Not a ghost story! Also, in need of a few good OCs!
1. Prolouge

**Ok, so this is my first fan-fic, but not my first story ever. I have another story on another website, and if you're interested check my profile page. Ok, so this is just the prologue. This is a story about Robin's past, or more specifically, his family. And please note, I'm going by the cartoon, not the comic books, because I have yet to read them... (*ashamed*) so don't start yelling at me for anything you think does not fit to the real story line written by the original creators of Teen Titans. Also, I may have changed up the last name situation, so if thats confusing let me know and I'll try to make some sense of it. Now, it's time for the world to meet Robin's real family...**

**Disclaimer: Those crazy mad geniuses who created Teen Titans own everything but my ocs. And no, they can't have them.. yet...**

* * *

It was snowing softly outside, and the chilly December breeze brought with it tiny, beautiful snowflakes. I simple black car, drove up the small mountain road, climbing the slope with eager anticipation. Inside the car sat General Slade Wilson, and his wife Grace Wilson, sitting in the passengers seat. They were smiling at each other like it was their second honeymoon, but that wasn't the case. The Wilsons were merely going to visit their favorite family vacation house; a cabin in the mountains near Olympia, Washington. Grace Wilson turned in her seat a bit, looking at the three figures in the backseat. The oldest Wilson boy, Xavier, was sitting on the left side, with an Ipod in his hands and white earplugs that didn't seem to fulfill their intended purpose, because the music coming from them could still be heard by everyone else. 9 year old Xavier's dark gold eyes drooped as he hid underneath his black hoodie, his dirty blonde, shaggy hair obscuring his face, and his grubby jeans nearly covering his red sneakers. On the opposite side of the car, his younger brother, Richard Wilson, who was only 7 and a half, was snoring softly, clutching his dark blue winter jacket closer to himself unconsciously in his sleep. His spiky, close cropped jet black hair smashed at an odd angle from slumber, and his crystal blue eyes fluttering every few times they hit a speed bump. Sitting in between the two was the youngest of the Wilson children, 5 year old Klaira. Tonight would be her 6th birthday, and she was wearing her favorite dress, pale violet with pink flowers, and a hot pink ribbon holding her obsidian black hair out of her face. She was reading a rather large book, and the cover read "Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles". She was almost finished with it. '_That will be a new record. 36 chapters in 2 days_' Mrs. Wilson thought to herself. She sighed contently and turned back around, watching the freshly cleared pavement that unfolded before her.

The night seemed to fly by, the family celebrating with strawberries, cheesecake, and chocolate ice cream, Klaira's favorites. They were blissfully unaware of the terrible nightmare that lay in their near future.

That night, at around 11 o' clock at night, little Klaira lay awake in her bed, restless and jittery, waiting and counting the seconds and minutes off in her head until 11:47, when she would officially be 6 years old. She has tried to sleep, but her dreams were so random, fast, and vivid, they kept her awake. She slowly crawled out of bed, slipping on her purple panda slippers, which totally clashed with her minty green nightgown, just the way she liked it. She tip-toed out of her room, not bothering to close any doors. She was shaky, and a bit cold, and every small noise alerted her even more. The shadows on the walls from the faintly glowing embers of the fireplace only made her more wary. When she finally reached the main den and family room, she curled up on the worn velvet chair, hoping the fireplace's glow would comfort her. But as soon as she closed her eyes, they shot open again, but this time, with a bright, intense white glow emanating from them. The nightmare had begun. Or, for Klaira, had finally come true.

Slade Arthur Wilson awoke to the smell of acrid smoke and the sounds of splintering wood. He bolted out of bed, waking Grace from her slumber as well. The two ran from their room, barley escaping a small explosion set off by Mr. Wilson's hunting rifle, that although unloaded, still had gunpowder in it. They raced towards the other side of the cabin, bursting through the doors of their children's rooms. Slade kicked down the door to Richard and Xavier's shared bedroom, then rushed in shouting "FIRE! There's a fire! Get outside! NOW!". He had used his General's tone, which alerted Xavier that his father was very serious. The trio proceeded to the main room, where they found an even bigger problem.

Mrs. Wilson had finally managed to open little Klaira's door, rushing into the room only to find it empty. She rushed out and proceeded downstairs, searching desperately for her little girl. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, though, her scream rang out through the house above the fire's crackles. Her daughter, her baby girl, was floating, her arms thrown out wide and her eyes glowing white with pure energy. Around her, a small hurricane wailed, and the fire raged on around it. What was she going to do?

After seeing his daughter in her current situation, Slade panicked. He dragged both Richard and Xavier outside into the snow, told them to stay there and to not panic, ironically enough, before running right back into the burning building. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Klaira again. It was probably one of the most horrifying things he'd seen since his last war. He didn't know how to save her, but before he could think of anything, the ceiling collapsed. Burning wood fell around him, and something hit his eye. He clutched it, but before he could asses the damage, something large, hot, and heavy landed on his back, and he passed out.

When he awoke, he was laying on a stretcher, his eye stinging and his arms aching almost as much as his back. With a groan, he turned his head, watching as two boys in red and yellow pajamas were loaded into a police car, where they sat waiting for whatever was to come next. Their faces were so sad and confused they made Slade's eyes well up a little with tears. He looked the other way, and saw another stretcher, this time with a black, person sized bag laying on top of it. _'No.' _he thought to himself. "NO! He screamed aloud. "NOOOO!" He tried to reach for her, but a paramedic stepped up and strapped his already weak arm down to the stretcher, preparing to wheel him up onto the ambulance. His mind reeled, and before it reached sanity, it came upon a new possibility, which terrified him even more.

Richard Wilson sat in the small, neat white office, paralyzed by fear. His brother Xavier sat beside him, their uncomfortable office chairs only making things seem worse. The small TV in the back corner of the room was on, and while they waited for the Child Protective Services man to show up, they had decided to watch it. The news happened to be on, and the latest headline story only added to their dread.

"_**Last night, a family of five, vacationing up in the Sharlen Mountains this weekend, were the victims of a very serious and deadly fire. We don't yet know the cause for it, but we've been told its most likely a gas line or an electrical malfunction. The cabin belonged to General Slade Wilson of the U.S. Army, and his wife and children were joining him in celebrating not only a birthday, but also his last weekend with them before his next trip to Afghanistan. The fire started while the family slept, and took the lives of both the mother, Grace Amber Wilson, and the youngest child, Klaira Marrie Wilson. Gen. Wilson is currently in the hospital for his serious neck,back, and limb injuries, and he is in critical condition. The rest of the Wilson family is in mourning of their loss. Back to you, Jen..."**_

That did it for them. They had just about given up all hope, and that had dashed most of it. They had nothing left now.

Slade woke up slowly from his odd, dreamless sleep. Though, it hadn't been entirely dreamless. He had dreamed that his daughter had started a fire, and that his wife had died. But it had only been a dream, right?

Just then, a doctor came in. His expression was grim, and that was when Slade realized, maybe it wasn't a dream after all...

"Mr. Wilson, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said. He seemed a bit out of focus. "You've lost the use of your right eye, and no amount of surgery can fix it. I'm sorry."

That wasn't even the worst part. Later that same day, a business man came by, and delivered the hardest blow.

"Mr. Wilson, I'm here to talk to you about the funeral preparations for your wife and daughter, and to inform you that the state of California may have to take away your sons, Xavier and Richard. They feel you are unfit to take care of them during your next mission, and unless-" He cut him off. Slade had finally hit his breaking point. He was sick and tired of it. Everything. And now that his family was gone, those who weren't literally dead seemed dead to him now, because he had failed. Once. His first, and last, failure. And he wasn't about to let it happen again.


	2. Hello

**Authors note: Ok, so until I can get the line breaks issue figured out, all Authors notes will be in bold, and the story will be in regular. I'm gonna experiment with it, see if I can get something in there for a line break, and hope it works during downloading/transfer. Anyways, sorry to bug you, here's the next chapter...**

_**Present Day, Jump city, 8 years later...**_

It was a fairly quiet day in Jump City. The latest villain activity had been a few minor muggers last week. The late July air hung hot and heavy in the air, though it was barely above 75 degrees. It had been a fairly cool summer in California.

Inside the Titans Tower, it was even more quiet. Starfire had just made her fifth batch of Rifglipforgth pudding, as well as a dozen loaves of Glimspig, which no one would touch but Silkie. Raven had been to the bookstore and back at least 10 times in the past 3 days, and had just finished rereading her favorite Edgar Allen Poe novel. Robin had been training for nearly five hours or more a day, and had been lost interest in his Rap/punk/goth CDs, which were strewn lazily around his large stereo. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg were bored, and the newest SpaceFusion Racer game had just came out last month. They had abandoned their gamestation in hopes of coming back to it later on with new incentive to beat their already extreme scores. It was by far the dullest day in their entire teenage lives. Until, the alarm went off, signaling trouble, as usual.

Everyone practically shoved their way into the Ops room, only to find out from Cyborg some rather mood-dampening news.

"Nothing big. Just a small disturbance over on Main Street. We should probably go check it out at least."

"Hey, maybe we can pick up a pizza or something while we're there!" Beast Boy perked up.

"Only if our little 'disturbance' doesn't destroy the place again." Raven mono-toned, ever the buzz kill. And with that, they left. Dramatic.

The 'disturbance' turned out to be a bunch of people on Main Street with headaches ranging from minor to migraine, and a few rather disgruntled stray cats and excited stray dogs, all wandering around the aimlessly in the main square.

"What the-?" Beast Boy started, before he catches a whiff of something... different. He transformed into a dog, and began sniffing around, when a flicker of Onyx and white crossed his vision. He looked up briefly, before resorting to the fact that it was probably just a glimpse of somebodies shoes or something.

Everyone drifted off, helping the civilians out or looking for clues or something, no one really knew or cared. That is, everyone but Robin, who stood in the middle of a strange crowd, surrounded by strange people, wearing a traffic ligh- er, I mean, costume. And then, something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. A girl, appearing to be about 14, 5 ft 3", and fairly thin, stood in the middle of a clearing from the people around her, leaving her at least a few feet of breathing room. She had onyx hair, which glinted faintly purple in the light, with white bangs on either sid of her face, which were kinda long and hung in her face a bit, covering her right eye. Which was dark blue, by the way, as was her left one. She wore a baggy dark grey hoodie, which went down to her knees, as well as a red t-shirt, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, and dark brown combat boots. Her pale, blank face looked so familiar, and yet, Robin, boy wonder and mad genius, couldn't place her. But as soon as she looked up from the ground in front of her, and her eyes met his, a small tear formed in her eye, and frowned deeply before turning around and beginning to run away. Robin knew he couldn't just let her go. He knew her, and she apparently knew him, but how, and from where? He wanted answers, so he gave chase, pushing through the crowd of people, and nearly loosing her a few times, before he caught up to her almost a block away from the crowd. He didn't know it then, but as soon as she left the crowd of people, they all began to feel better, remembered where they were going, and left, leaving four confused Titans behind, looking for their fearless leader. Who was dang near out of breath right now.

"S-STOP!" He yelled at her, catching her small wrist and stopping her. "Who are you?"

She whirled around, a few frail streaks from her lost tears shining on her cheeks. She'd long since stopped crying, but his face brought back memories she was trying so hard to surpress.

"Hello, Richard. I... I've missed you."


	3. Birds of a Feather

**Hey z Peoples! I'ma back! Trying to update during my break on all my stories, totaling 2 now. Wow, I'm a real author now, working multiple stories at once! Anyways, here's the next chapter. OH, WAIT! I may request new chapter ideas from you guys, because I'm new to this, and this story is just a very nervous step into fanfiction writing. I've written stories before, and this idea had popped into my head a while back, so I though, what they hey, why not? But now I'm worried about otally screwing it up as I go along, I'm kinda just making it up as I go along. So, after reading these next few chapters, if an idea pops into your head, let me know what it is! PLEASE! I'm open to ideas and constructive critisism, so bring it on, either in review or PM form! Anyways, here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

_BEEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

Robin sprang up from bed, breathing hard and clutching his thin black sheets. As the alarm clock beside his bed had previously exclaimed, it was 7 a.m. Honestly, a guy with no real curfew, gets up at 7? He must be crazy. Probably is.

Reaching over and turning off the alarm, Robin climbed out of bed and began to prepare for the day. Last nights little double feature, a flashback and a nightmare, had been haunting him for weeks. It was always the same, or really close. There was always little to no trouble, and then the titans would go investigate some small epidemic, with the strangest of occurrences, I might add, and then he'd see her, and leave his friends behind to chase her, and then she would speak to him. She always said the same thing, too. "I've missed you." Like she was really back, really there. But that was crazy, she'd been dead for almost exactly 8 years, and her birthday was next only a few days away. His dream was always on the same day, though, in his dream. It was July 28th, the day he first started to have those dreams again. They hadn't bothered him since he was adopted by Bruce. He'd been trained to forget those memories, not let them cloud his mind, but he could never truly let them go. Just like Bruce couldn't forget his parents death. You can't forget something like that. It's cemented in your brain, every fact, every detail, everything.

But Robin couldn't let himself be bothered today. He was making plans to take a day off, like he did every year, to visit his mother and sisters graves. The other Titans didn't know why, or where, he went on those days, which only happened once a year, but they tried hard not to question it. The more he put it off, the more he got distracted, during battles or meals, he'd just zone out, even for just a few seconds.

Walking into the Ops room, he noticed that on;y Raven was awake at this time. Usually, he was the first one awake, unless something was wrong. Which, apparently, something was.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early?" The boy wonder asked the dark bird. She was standing next to the small island counter in their measly kitchen, clutching a mug of herbal tea in one hand and the edge of the counter top with the other. She looked up at him, but her eyes gave off a menacing glare for a split second, before Rage* let her have control again.

"I would ask you the same thing, but that would be a waste of precious time. The better question is, what are you dreaming about that's keeping me awake all hours of the night?" she asked him sternly, sipping her tea while awaiting an answer. He hadn't noticed the bags under her eyes until just now. How inconsiderate of him.

"N-nothing. Just, a bad dream is all." He said casually, turning on the coffee maker as he did so. Raven just scoffed.

"Even nightmares as bad as mine couldn't shake me this much. Its not just a dream, its forced, like its beign sent to you personally, transmitted, in a way." She turned to face him fully now, her voice and eyes sharing their steel. Robin just gulped, looked down at his feet, and sighed. When he was about to tell her the whole story, every thing from the dreams, and the flashbacks, the Ops room doors opened, and in waltzed Cyborg, a bit groggy but fully charged and ready for the day. Perky as a cyborg human can be, he came over to the kitchen, whistling as he began to pull out breakfast products, like eggs, bacon, and pancake mix. Which meant that Robin and Raven's conversation might have to wait.

_Later..._

After the Titan's defeated another already doomed plot of Dr. Lights creating, they returned home, awaiting more excitement. They had no idea what they were really waiting for, because excitement would be the least of their worries.

Robin immediately left to train, trying still to push his restless memories from causing him trouble. And Raven followed. She had some unanswered questions for him.

"Robin," She said quietly as she entered the training room, watching as Robin began to manipulate the controls for the attack dummy he spared with often when he wanted to be, or just was, alone. He didn't answer her, and began his training routine without much thought, it was so natural for him now. "I need answers, Robin."

He still hadn't answered, but after a few good punches were thrown and kicks placed perfectly, he spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He grunted as he fended off the robot's attack.

"But I do. It may be something personal, and it probably is, but it effects me, and I need to know. You don't want me to have to invade your mind while you sleep tonight, do you?" She personally didn't want to, but she needed to play a decent card to win, didn't she?

Robin sighed, knocking the robot to the ground, and proceeding to shut down the training program. Then he walked over to the large wall windows, their faintest flicker of a sunset shading his face a bit with shadows. Raven joined him, both of them looking out the windows like the answers were out there. And maybe they were.

"It was... a long time ago. I don't remember much, because I was only seven or eight, but I remember it enough. Part of my nightmares involve a.. bad memory.

_~Flashback~_

It was cold outside, and as the Wilsons got out of their family car, Mrs. Wilson reminding the children to zip up their jackets, they wind kicked up another few inches off the nearby snowdrift. The chill sent shivers down young Richards spine, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And that feeling didn't leave him all night. He had a hard time falling asleep that night, and was awoken by the slightest noise. Like the noise his sister's door made when it creaked open just across the hall. He wanted to follow her, but decided she was probably just going to use the bathroom. He was very wrong, though. And, the next time he woke up, his dad was thundering into his and Xavier's room, scooping him up off his bed and dragging Xavier along behind him. He got a glimpse of something as they ran downstairs, and it appeared to be a tornado, or a fire, or both. Poor Richard thought the world was ending!

After his dad had dropped him in the snowbank and left, he squeezed his knees up close to his chest, hugging them tightly for warmth. It may have been August, but it was still could at this altitude. Xavier wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders, pulling him close for warmth and protection. His dad never came back out.

Shortly after, the paramedics arrived, and as the house fell in on itself, the Fire Dept. finally managed to get the flames dwindled down to glowing coals, Richard watched as they placed his limp father onto a stretcher, and begin to heave him into the ambulance. His strong, stern father, who was never weak or scared. That scared Richard the most, even after seeing his mother's burnt and battered body be covered in a black bag like covering and loaded onto another ambulance. But that was all he saw pulled from the wreckage.

Days later, after the court had decided to place him and his brother into foster care, they went to visit their father and say good-bye. But he wouldn't speak to them, and acted as if he didn't know them. His eye was covered with bandages, and he hardly moved, but he was definitely his father. He and Xavier left that day, without looking back. It many years later when he was adopted by Bruce Wayne, and trained by the Batman. He would never forget those days in foster homes that were almost as bad as the orphanages, everyday contemplating his existence and questioning what he ever did wrong, what he did to deserve all this. The thing that bothered him the most though, was that his sister was never seen again.

_~END FLASHBACK~_


	4. Candles

HI GUYS! Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy, and tired, and just uninspired. Also, I've been kinda debating a bunch of ideas for this story, but I think I've finally got a plan! So enough of my excuses. Here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: If I came into possession of the Teen Titans copyrights or anything, I think I'd have made the news or something, because there would be new episodes.

* * *

"Wow..." Raven's voice usually showed no emotion, but surprise and awe were evident. "But, I thought... That your parents were-"

"Trapeze artists? Nah, that was just a cover. If everybody knew who my real dad was, they'd never trust me with this city again." Robin chuckled lightly, still looking out the window.

Raven thought this over for a moment. She could understand the difficulty of living with this sort of secret, but she still had so many questions.

"So, why didn't you tell us sooner? I mean, I understand you probably don't like talking about it, but you can trust us with your secret. We wouldn't think any different of you." Raven asked, placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Robin sighed.

"I know you wouldn't. But I've got it under control." He said as he removed her hand from his shoulder, holding it gently for a moment. "Its nothing. So just don't worry about it."

Then he let go of her hand and began walking away. Raven felt stricken. She understood so much more about her fellow titan bird now, but she didn't want to push the subject further. And yet, she felt compelled to.

"Robin, wait!" She yelled to him from across the vast room. He stopped and turned back for a moment. "I think I can help you."

* * *

It was August 14th, and the rain only added to everyone's secret gloom. It had been raining all week, but today the rain was supposed to break, if only for a few hours. A bright red motorcycle raced down the puddling streets of Jump city, its lone rider quiet and solemn. He knew he was going way too fast, but the police never stopped him because they always figured it was an emergency. And maybe today, it was.

A large, bird shaped shadow fell over him. He looked up briefly to acknowledge Raven's presence, and to be sure she was still following him. Not that he thought she would be air-headed enough to forget the reason for their "day off". But his thoughts subsided as they neared their destination.

* * *

This was the day. The day I had been planning for for over a year. I knew he would come, he always does. Its the same time, the same day, every year. As the time grew nearer, I began to have second thoughts._ 'Maybe this isn't right. Maybe now's not the time. I should have waited. I still can!' _Then I began to hear the sound of a motorcycle, speeding fast enough to push the engine to near breaking point. _'No.' _I told myself. _'Its too late to turn back now. Its now or never!'_

* * *

The creak of the gates and the squelching of their boots were the only sounds to be heard. There were puddles everywhere, but the rain had held off for a moment, but the clouds still threatened another downpour.

No words were exchanged, but many thoughts and questions crowded Raven's mind as they walked. Robin had said that he visited the cemetery only once or twice a year, but that it was very important to him. And he had allowed her to come along not only because he trusted her, but because she hadn't given him much choice. He needed her help, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

As they approached a rather elegant, yet small, pair of tombstones, Raven got the eerie feeling they were being watched. Her eyes scanned the field of fog and stone, she caught a glimpse of something small, lithe, and pitch black. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was a soul-self, much like her own. But it had no real shape, while hers took the form of a Raven, or of herself. This thing looked more like a wisp of smoke, but it had moved with the speed and agility of... _'No.' _Raven scolded herself. _'That couldn't be it. Its not possible'_ Either way, she didn't get much of a look at it, because it had only passed her vision for a spilt second before disappearing. And with that, they trudged on.

Robin came to a sudden halt in front of a slab of rock as dark and grey as the sky that day. It was fairly small, but a slightly larger stone similar to it stood beside it. The larger one had a few votive candles sitting in front of it, but they weren't lit, obviously. Rain had began to fill the jars, and they were over-flowing. Another candle, separate from the others, sat front and center on the smaller tombstone. It was almost exactly the same as the others, except this one was a pale lavender color, while the others were deep red. And the small one was already lit.

Raven noticed the candle only seconds after Robin, but she made a connection sooner. And heard the faint whoosh of air behind them before him too. Man, he can be so slow sometimes. She spun around, her cloak fanning out slightly behind her. She was expecting an attack, and had one of her own planned, but what she saw instead made her catch her breath slightly. A frail looking girl, about 5' 3", with long black hair with white bangs, wearing a baggy dark grey hoodie, red tank top, dark skinny jeans, and brown steel toe boots.

"Hello, brother." I said. "I've missed you, so much." And then, a single tear dripped down my cheek, and his castle crumbled.


	5. Denial

**First of all, Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Festivus(lol) everybody! Hope your holiday season was fun! Anyways, this chapter... um, how should I put this... well, it might be changed a little in the future. I'm wasn't too confident in it when I wrote it, but we'll see how it goes. And also, THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH for being such great readers and fans! I'm just glad you're all not like those crazed mega fans who pm their fave authors when they don't update, or try to tell them how to write their stories. You guys rock. And as your Christmas presents(I'm Catholic, so I celebrate Xmas, but I'm not gonna go on some religion rant or anything) Here's some free virtual Xmas cookies! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

Silence. Pure, simple silence. No one dared speak, each for their own reasons. Raven had just realized who this person was, and was almost as surprised as Robin. Almost. He couldn't even speak. He was so filled with awe, surprise, and confusion. Klaira, on the other hand, was the only one who wasn't nearly so surprised. She had been preparing herself for this day, and although it hadn't gone exactly according to plan, it had worked. All she had wanted was to get back in touch with her brother, but just appearing at his door seemed way too cliché.

"K-Klair? Is that... really you?" Robin asked, standing up and walking out from behind Raven. The two siblings stood there, face to face, with the tension building. Then Klaira lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her older brother's shoulders, holding him close and hoping she wouldn't have to let go soon. But Robin pulled away after a moment, holding her out at arms length.

"No." Was the only response to his own question. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. She was dead. She'd been dead for 8 years. It wasn't possible!

Robin stepped away from his sister, who's eyes betrayed her with such sadness that even Raven felt bad for her. He looked at the girl who claimed to be his sister for a moment, before glaring and turning away. He began walking down the damp path they'd tread before, leaving the cemetery and the two girls behind him.

"Richard, wait!" Klaira cried out, reaching her hand out to her brother, as if to call him back. "Stop! Its me! Klaira! Please... please don't go. Not again..." Her hand dropped as he continued to walk, not looking back. Her tears fell freely now, their barriers only holding out for the hope she had harbored for 8 long years. And now that hope was gone, along with her chance to make things right.

* * *

Raven was stunned. She thought that after all he'd been through, and all the secrets he kept about it, he would be glad to see his sister again, after all those years. Being a witness to this only made it worse, because now she felt like she couldn't pick sides. She felt bad for the girl who had stood before them and released one of the biggest secrets a person could hold, and then been turned down by her own family. But she also understood how Robin must feel. She was an empath, after all. He was so surprised, but then he fell into denial, and didn't turn back.

* * *

As he mounted his R-cycle, Robin's thoughts cleared slightly. _'Maybe... no.' _He told himself. _'It's just some cruel joke. It wasn't possible.'_ He had watched the house fall, until there was nothing but ashes. She couldn't be alive. He refused to believe it. As he drove away, he decided to take a ride around town to clear his head. He definitly didn't want to deal with the other Titan's right now. Especially not Raven, one of his closest friends and confidents. He wasn't ready to face that now.


	6. Rooftop

**Hi again! Its still me, and I still own my story, so yeah... Anywayz, I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long! I've kinda been putting this off because I haven't had any good ideas lately, so... Sowwwwry! Also, if you have any ideas, I am absolutely open to hearing them! Seriously, ANYTHING! I've got the main idea for this story, but I'm still working out the details to get it moving along, so help is mucho appreciated! And also, if you have an oc (decent one, with real actual powers, no Mary Sue's or anything, I wont tolerate it!) you think could actually contribute to the story, PM me their info. I'm not putting an app form on here, but you can make your own is you feel the need, or just give me a loose outline of who they are and I'll work from there. K enough of my ranting and excuses, here's the xhapter!**

**DISCLAMEREDED! (**I gotta change it up sometimes, you know?**)**

Upon returning to the tower, Robin walked in to a surprising, and totally unexpected sight. There, sitting on the large, circular couch, was the girl from the graveyard, her knees pulled up to her chest, carrying on a conversation with Starfire while they watched Star's favorite cooking channel show. Their conversation stopped abruptly, though, when Robin walked into the room.

"Hello, friend Robin! Friend Raven has brought home a new friend! She's very nice." Totally oblivious Starfire prattled on, before noticing that Robin was glaring at the two of them, and Klaira was staring at her knees. "Uh,... Friend Robin, do you know friend Klair?"

That sets them off, but before anything could be said, Klaira sighed sadly, stood up, and sent Robin a forlorn glance before she walked out of the Ops room. Standing around looking kinda stupid, Robin suddenly realized he was soaking wet from the rain earlier, and wearing cold metal boots, which made his feet hurt. Starfire just went back to her TV show, which she had paused when Robin had entered, although now she seemed less into it.

Robin walked out of the Ops room and headed towards his own room, his heavy metal feet almost stomping down the hall. He needed a nap. Or training. Something, anything to get his mind off his past.

I felt lost, walking the halls of my brother's home, making friends with his... team? It felt more like a family. That's probably what set me off. I had seen families, plenty of times, sure. But I'd never experienced a family situation, not since I was really little. But whatever. I wasn't about to get hung up about the past. Not now that I had a future.

I still couldn't believed that my plan had worked. I was just hoping to see my brother again, but when his dark friend, Raven, had sensed my shadow, I decided there was no point hiding, and now I realize it might have been a mistake. As I walked past some of the rooms, I realized I didn't know where I was headed, so I stopped. Looking around, I realized I was lost. A door at the end of the hall read "Roof", so I chose that as my destination. Maybe the fresh air would help me clear my mind.

Maybe the roof wasn't his favorite place to go, but Robin needed time to think, and the crisp seaside breeze helped. He sat down near the edge, looking at the setting sun. Since the rain had stopped, the sun had come back out, if even for a short while. He had changed out of his wet uniform and put on a clean one, and the sun helped to dry and warm the rest of him. Lost in thought, he barely noticed the faint click of the door that lead to the rooftop, but taking notice of the soft padding footsteps that were coming towards him. He turned slightly, watching as the girl, who he refused to call Klaira, came over and sat down beside him. Her black and white hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, and she stared out over the water towards the setting sun, much like he had earlier. He turned back to the sun, leaving the door to their conversation wide open. Sighing, he walked through that door.

"So, you know me?" It came out more like a statement, but she just nodded, her midnight blue eyes portraying her deep in thought. He continued, "How?"

"If you don't remember, then maybe there's no point in reminding you." She began to stand, but he grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back down. His gaze said 'remind me', so she sighed and spoke again.

"Whether you believe me or not, I am your little sister. I didn't die, obviously, but... Mom did." A tear escaped her, but she continued. "I figured you should at least know. And, I've been looking for you, and Dad, and even Xavier... Jump City was my only lead. I'd appreciate your help, you know, in looking for them. I'm not expecting a family reunion, but-"

"No." Was his immediate answer. She turned towards him quickly, glaring slightly. "I wont help you look. I have my reasons." He stood up, but kept looking into the distance.

"Why?" She questioned angrily. "All I want to do is see them again, what's-" He cut her off again.

"You can't."

"What, so now you think you're responsible for me? I can take care of myself, you know."

"I... It's not the same. WE aren't the same. I'm just trying to protect you, from the rest of the family."

"Wh-what do you mean? What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Dad's... a villain. A criminal. And Xavier too. They're not who they used to be, they've.. moved on with their lives." He sighed, continuing with deep sadness in his eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to see them again."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My family... not only shattered, but corrupted too? This couldn't be true... Could it?

I never got the answer, because the next thing I knew, there was a huge explosion, on the other side of town. We both tensed, staring at it for a moment, before Robin ran through the door and down the stairs shouting "Titans, trouble!" I blindly followed, not knowing what I was getting into.


	7. Shoot!

** A/N: So sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but now that its Spring Break for me I can finally sit down with a good coffee and some music and get to work. Also, I DESPERATLY NEEEEEED OCs people! Once I get a couple I'll add them in, but I just need a few, like two or maybe, if they're really good OCs, three. But for now I'm working with what I have. Also, ideas are welcome, as well as constructive criticism! This is one of my first fanfics, so don't hate, appreciate. XD**

**DISCLAIMERED! ALSO, ANY NAMES IN HERE DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I JUST USED THEM, HOPEFULLY LEGALLY!**

* * *

Ok, so maybe robbing the smallest bank in Jump City wasn't the best idea. But then, neither was blowing it sky high into oblivion, and therefore burning most of the free cash and partially melting the safe door.

"Gammit, Argo! Did you really have to blow it up? Was it REALLY necessary?"

"Yeah, ye' royal pain in my arse, it was. And as long as we clean up quick, we wont be caught! Now shu' up an' fill the bag!"

Maybe being a team wasn't the best idea either. As newfound criminals, Fever and Arsenal, both fairly skilled and very dangerous, had never pulled a real heist. Sure, they were both troubled teens who stole from convenience stores on the weekends or pulled wallets on the street, but neither of them had ever gone public. They'd teamed up after nearly killing each other, twice. Those fateful meetings led to a sort of friendship/rivalry/hatred, which tended to swing either way depending on their moods. Arsenal, also known as Antonio Vasquez, was a skilled sharp shooter, as well as a knife thrower with incredible aim. He also had steel veins, and his blood was always high in iron, which gave him the unique ability to shape-shift his arms into weapons, which he always favored. Fever, also known as recent Irish immigrant Airigon Marluxia Grace, who prefers the nickname Argo, is witty and short tempered. Her thick accent and sharp tongue make her a worthy opponent. So do her explosive abilities. She had always been a bit of a firebug, and when she found out she could make things blow up just by looking at them wrong, she was ecstatic. Both are currently attempting to work together to not only master their skills, but avoid getting caught by CPS (_**A/N: for those of you who don't may not understand, Child Protective Services**_). By now, Argo can blow up large objects using concentration and a lot of built up angst, and Tony has figured out how to make his right arm into a military rifle of the highest grade.

"Come on, Argo!" Arsenal yelled, running his tanned hand through his short, military cut dark, almost black brown hair. "We're done here! Lets go before the cops show!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm commin'!" Argo replied. Her spiky punked pixie cut blood red hair, vibrant blue eyes, and multiple black stud earrings and eyebrow piercing glinted in the small fires that remained after the explosion. Her freckles shone darker in the light, and Arsenal didn't fail to notice.

Running back out the front door was just another one of their "great" ideas. No sooner did they step foot outside when the Titans showed up, fashionably late, as always.

"Shoot!" Argo yelled as she came to an abrupt halt. Tony just looked at her funny. She was never one to ignore a perfect opportunity to swear, and she had quite the sailor's mouth. Then she looked over at him and repeated herself. "SHOOT!" This time he understood.

* * *

We had just touched down outside of a small bank near the edge of the city. Or, at least, what was left of it. My brother had told me to stay behind, but of course I didn't listen. Instead I followed, but hid by a nearby building so that I could survey my surroundings first. I saw a girl and boy run out from the still burning remains of the bank. Both looked about my age, and the boy looked kinda cute. And then my brother had to make his grand appearance. The girl shouted something that sounded like "Chute". Then she said it again, and all helmet broke loose.

Bullets and fireworks flew everywhere, and a couple skimmed past just inched from my head when I made the mistake of looking out from around the corner of the brick building. Panting from my hiding spot, I decided this couldn't end well, so I needed to take action before someone got hurt.

"Shadow, go!" I whispered. Then my shadow, which was pressed against the wall beside me due to the angle of the setting sun, shot off in the direction of the chaos that ensued around the corner. I just hoped it helped more than harmed. Or, harmed more than helped, depending on who was involved.

* * *

Fighting came naturally to Robin. He'd been doing it for years. And weapons weren't his biggest threat either. They were mere toys compared to what he had been taught to do with his bare hands if, and only if, necessary. But fireworks were another story entirely.

He ran forward, dodging fire and metal both as he got closer to the dangerous pair, his bo staff at the ready. He had just pulled back, preparing to swing, when a dark shadow swooped in over him and shrouded the fire girl's hands. At first he thought it was just Raven's powers, but then he realized she was preoccupied with saving the employees and patrons from the burning bank rubble. Due to his confusion, the boy managed to get in a good, strong punch, sending him flying.

Recovering from the blow, Robin began to stand, his abdomen aching. He could take a punch any day, but that didn't mean an iron fist didn't hurt. Due to the fact that he was still attempting to stand, Robin didn't notice the array of bullets hurtling towards him. But someone else did.

* * *

Without thinking, I jumped in front of my fallen brother. And before I realized what I was doing, I threw my hand up in front of us, and the bullets stopped. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, everyone stopping and staring as all the metal that was flying around stopped dead in its tracks. All the sparks that were previously racing through the air were stopped as well, and had burnt out, falling slowly to the ground as ashes. Taking a few deep breaths and letting the odd rage slip away, I lowered my hand slowly and watched as the bullets fell to the ground, plinking like metallic rain. Everyone just stood there, either in mid-punch or levitating in the air for a moment. Then someone breathed, and everything snapped back into focused chaos.

The boy and girl took off, leaving no time for reaction. They sped around a corner as the Titans awoke from their awe, unanimously deciding to follow them. I watched as the rest of his team sped off, until they had turned the corner, before turning to look at my brother. He stood, but didn't speak. He didn't have to. The look he was giving me was enough to make my already strained mind explode from all the emotions. I felt guilty that I had betrayed his orders, but proud that I had been there to save him, yet angry that he still didn't trust me or believe in me. I looked away, unable to stand it any longer.

"Shadow, return." I called. My Shadow drifted to me swiftly, reforming from it's wispy natural form to my outline as it alined with my feet. I already knew what my brother would say, even before he opened his mouth.

"Klair, go home. You shouldn't be here. Go home." And with that, he turned and ran off to join his friends in pursuit of the criminals. There was no point in following him, he'd just tell me I was getting in the way or that I was in danger, and he'd send me away again. I hadn't exactly been much help anyway, so why bother? I was left standing alone in the mess of rubble and debris. Lucky for me all the civilians had already fled the scene as soon as they were safe, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me spill a tear or two as I began walking down the street, in the opposite direction of the Tower.


	8. Meet the Gang

**HEYA EVERYBODY! I is back! Sorry in advance for the lack of updates lately, but my mom decided to take away all me and my sisters "technology" temporarily, so I had to be on my best behaviour to get my computer back. But now I has it! And I felt the urge to get started on another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Also, from now on I will be calling the OCs by their real names when in their general perspective, but when its in Klair's perspective or one of the Titan's then they'll go by their codenames, ok? Just to clear that up.**

**ALSO, I'm going to use some Irish slang, and possible swear words, so if something sounds funny, just ask me to clarify, and I'll see if I remember what I typed.**

_**If I owned Teen Titans, do you really think I'd be on ?**_

Rain pelted the weathered concrete roof and slipped in through the shattered windows of the Jump City docks. This wouldn't be of any interest to anybody, except that the docks had been abandoned years ago after the city built newer, and cleaner, ones on the other side of town. Now the only people that came here were scavengers and homeless people. The current residents fell under both categories.

A small girl with giant, fuzzball blue pigtails, the tips and her jagged bangs dyed hot pink, sat cross-legged atop a tall pile of wooden crates and boxes, her lime green fingernails and ghostly pale skin almost glowing in the lack of light. As she touched up her middle finger with _Neon Treez_ nail polish, the bottle balancing precariously on her left thigh. She admired her work, pursing her deep red, almost black lips into a tight smile.

_SLAM!_

The main door of the warehouse flew open, startling the girl and causing her to nearly spill her nail polish across her black leggings. From the haze of the downpour emerged Tony and Argo, both drenched and visibly shaking. They were exhausted, and it showed. Argo was steaming, whether from her powers or from her mood was indiscernible.

"Well, that couldn't ha' gone worse." She spat once she was inside. She began wringing out her raggedy black newsboy hat, though it did little good.

"Sure it could." Replied Tony, his metallic veins causing him to shiver almost uncontrollably from the cold. "We could have got caught."

"We did, ya banjaxed bowsie! It was a complete hames!" She almost yelled at him, though her voice was becoming hoarse so she probably was. "Lucky fer us that girl wi' the black an white hair showed up, or we'd be kippin' in the slammer right now!"

As the two continued their banter and dried off, the small girl put her nail polish away, using one of her simple inky blue storage portals. That's right, portals.

"So, Argo, if you aren't too wet from the rain, think you can spark us a fire?" She asked, her tiny but powerful voice interrupting the argument.

"Sure thing, fae." Argo replied, walking over and pulling a small crate from the pile. She proceeded to rip the top off of it and snap it into smaller pieces.

"My name's not 'fae', Argo. It's Elle." She politely snapped. Argo blatantly disregarded it and smiled as she continued her work, placing a few pieces of wood and some scrap paper into the box before snapping her fingers. A few sparks ignited off her fingers and fell into the dry box, and shortly after began blazing.

"Hey, you seen fuzzy lately?" Tony asked, setting his bag on the floor and emptying its contents for counting.

"Nope. Haven't seen Niko since this morning." Elle replied, shaking her head. "Last I heard he said he was going out. Didn't say where."

"Figures." Argo muttered as she stared into the small fire, her smile long gone. "Ya know, I say we kick 'im out, soon as he gets back. If he ain't contributing, we shouldn't let 'im leach offa us."

Just then, a new figure appeared, slipping into view from the shadows behind the pile of crates. His long, jagged, shaggy silver hair reached his shoulder blades, but was too rugged/emo-ish to be girly. It was tapered in the back, and held down in a low ponytail, though it was very thick. His dark blue, long sleeved shirt hung snuggly to his thin but toned chest, and his white jeans and black studded belt and small chains hanging loosely. His black converse made no sound as he waltzed around the corner of the crate mountain, his reddish gold eyes meeting each of his "teammates" in turn.

"I'm back. In case you cared." He walked over to one of the larger crates and pulled out some beef jerky and a bottle of water before sitting beside the meager fire. "And if you want to kick me out, you should remember who got you this food. At least wait until I'm done eating."

Everyone else was either embarrassed (Argo), or surprised (Tony, Elle). After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tony stood from his previous kneeling position and proceeded to also grab some food from one of the larger crates. As he munched on a bag of stale chips beside the fire, Argo snapped out of her trance too. Elle soon followed, and as they all sat around their only heat source for the night(besides Argo, she's always warm to the touch) they all began to think about the day's events. No conversations took place, but many replayed in their heads.

Later that night, the rain finally stopped, although probably temporarily. The dirty, broken windows let in faint moonlight, and when it reached Niko, who lay on his side near the box of glowing embers, he stirred, opening his eyes slightly. He sighed, knowing what was coming. His hair got longer and shaggier. His teeth became fangs. And... he grew a fluffy tail, akin to a white siberian husky. To top it all off, his eyes were now a dark, deep red, instead of their usual gold. Sighing again, gratefully this time that it was over, he closed his eyes and returned to sleep until the morning dawned.


	9. After Midnight

**HELLO OUT THERE fellow Teen Titan fans! Just wanted to mention, before this goes much further, that if anyone has any ideas or something comes up that you're unsure of or confused by just pm me or review if you don't have an account. I'm open to other ideas to add to the story, but no promises! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

***dIsClAiMeD!***

* * *

Niko Michiru was never one for excitement. But when he got restless, nothing calmed him. Especially during a full moon.

After lying awake for hours on end, he decided he needed some air. And maybe a good run. His soft footsteps didn't even stir his supposed "teammates" as they slept around the remnants of the fire. He stopped before he reached the door, having almost forgotten his onyx katana. He grabbed it on his way to the door, attaching the white scabbard to his belt as he walked. As he stepped outside and into the night, he relaxed for the first time in what seemed like days.

Letting his soft tail swish behind him, he began walking in the direction of downtown. There was a cool breeze coming off the old harbor. It cooled the night, making it even easier to relax. But no matter how long he walked or how far he went, deep down Niko knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. It was the full moon, after all.

* * *

It had been hours since I'd left the crime scene. It hadn't felt like it, though. I had been so lost in thought and wallowing in my own self pity that I hadn't realized how long, or how far, I had walked. When I finally looked up from my now stopped feet, I realized it was dark, and I had no idea where I was!

Now, under normal circumstances, most people would be freaking out right about now. They'd begin frantically dialing their closest friends to come find them and begin running back the way they'd come. And, granted the streets were dark, lit only by the street lamps, and dirty with garbage and glass bottles, but despite all that I wasn't scared. At all, actually. I had walked streets like this for hundred of miles (not all at once obviously). Situations like this just meant you needed to pay more attention to your surroundings, walk at an even pace, and not show any fear, whether you're scared or not. All I did was keep walking, hoping to find a street sign so I could reorient myself.

As I walked, I felt a cool breeze, like the kind you get coming off the water. _'Must be near the harbor'_ I thought to myself. The breeze felt nice, especially since it was an unusually warm night.

_Klink-klink-klink_

I stopped in my tracks. Whirling around, my muscles tensed. But there was nothing there. Just some shadows, trash, and a rolling soda can... I didn't relax as I turned back around and continued walking. I didn't actually get suspicious of someone following me until I heard the crunching of dry leaves and the snap of a twig. The street was dark, but I could almost sense the other person behind me, feel their eyes bore into me. I finally got fed up with the tension and spun around to face them, greeting them with a roundhouse kick.

* * *

Niko Michiru was never a people person. And meeting people in the dead of night didn't help when you're just trying to be friendly. His hopes for a quiet stroll alone went out the window after he kicked that soda can out of his path. He hadn't realized there had been anyone else on the street besides him, so he was surprised to see a pale face turn to look back at him. He ducked into the side alley he'd just came from, hoping they hadn't seen him.

When they turned back around and continued walking, he let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He then proceeded to walk out of the small alley, but apparently, Argo's Irish luck hadn't joined him tonight, because he stepped on a twig he hadn't seen in front of him, previously covered by a pile of dead leaves. He winced as the sickening _snap!_ rang out down the street, completely blowing any of his hopes of sneaking away out of the water.

The person spun around again, but this time they weren't just looking. He narrowly dodged the roundhouse kick aimed squarely at his chest, and as his attacker turned around he finally got a good luck at their face. It was a girl, with black and white hair and dark blue eyes. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight. he was... distracted by her appearance, which is why he got punched in the face.

Recoiling from the blow, he reached for his katana. His fluid fighting stance made her stop, the battle coming to a standstill. Neither of them moved, maybe they didn't even breath. Then, the unexpected happened.

"Why are you following me?" The girl asked.

"I wasn't following you." Niko replied, his voice even. She almost seemed to believe him, because she relaxed, standing straighter.

"Then let's pretend this never happened, 'kay?" She put out her slender hand. Surprised, Niko warily sheathed his weapon and shook her hand. Then time stood still. For about three seconds.

She had twisted his arm, pulled him close, and flipped him, using his own body weight against him, in under 10 seconds. By the time he had landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him completely, she had already taken off into the night, her footsteps still audible as she raced down the alley he'd just came from. He watched her leave, stunned, before looking up at the empty sky and sighed. Now he KNEW he wouldn't be able to sleep, regretting even stepping outside that night. And fearing the day they would meet again.

* * *

'_Dam... where IS she?'_ Robin thought to himself. He stood in the Ops room, staring out the dark windows in frustration. His glare intensified when he thought about what he'd said to her earlier. She had probably saved his life, but she had directly disobeyed his direct orders. Not only that, but because of her, the thieves had gotten away. Maybe... maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her. But she wasn't even supposed to BE here!

It wasn't that Robin didn't want for his sister to be alive. He did, he had for years. But he'd gotten so used to her not being there, had grown up knowing she was dead, and now, here she was, alive and well. For now. Knowing her, she'd probably gone off and gotten herself lost, and with the crime rate in this city, she was bound to get herself hurt. Or worse.

Thankfully, Robin's worries were brought to an abrupt halt when the doors to the Ops room from outside slid open, and in walked Klair. She looked tired, but didn't even acknowledge him as she headed towards her room. A single red drop hit the floor, and without realizing it, Robin lunged for his sister, grasping her hand red firmly.

"Where were you?" He asked. "What HAPPENED to you?"

She yanked her hand away, seemingly just now noticing the small, inch long scratch on her palm. She scoffed, before turning away.

"It's nothing."

"No, its not. I was worried about you! You could have gotten lost, or kidnapped, or... killed." She wheeled on him, he anger and frustration evident on her face.

"I'M FINE!" She shouted. "And since when have you cared?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she stormed out of the room, leaving Robin speechless and alone.


End file.
